Oh my Valentin !
by lunny
Summary: Aujourd’hui, c’est la St Valentin, Doméki a reçu comme à son habitude de nombreux paquets. Mais parmi ceux là, se cache peutêtre celui de son vrai Valentin ? DomékixWatanuki. Pour Bloody’s soul !


**Titre : **Oh my Valentin !

**Auteur :** lunny (pour vous servir)

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp. La St Valentin aux amoureux et les chocolats à Doméki… Quand je vous dit que j'ai rien… sniff

**Genre :** yaoi et un peu d'humour

**Avertissement : **yaoi, donc homophobes : votre place n'est pas ici !

**Résumé : **Aujourd'hui, c'est la St Valentin, Doméki a reçu comme à son habitude de nombreux paquets. Mais parmi ceux là, se cache peut-être celui de son vrai Valentin ? DomékixWatanuki. Pour Bloody's soul !

**Note : **Bonne nouvelle ! J'ai récupéré un ordi ! La mauvaise c'est que la suite de mes autres fics étaient sur l'autre... sniff. Donc, je peux vous livrez un one shot. Je crois que je vais écrire que ça en attendant de récupérer mon ordi. Vous avez de la chance ! J'ai plein d'idées ! Je dédie ce one à Bloody's soul car c'est en lisant une de ses fics que j'ai eu l'idée !

Bonne lecture !

Dans la rue vide, une silhouette longiligne se déplaçait avec difficulté. Elle poussa un soupir.

Doméki avait horriblement mal au bras. C'est vrai quoi ! On a pas idée d'offrir autant de chocolat à un pauvre archer qui n'avait rien demandé ! Il ignorait pourquoi chaque année il se retrouvait proie de toutes ses adolescentes pleines d'hormones. Il pouvait au moins se réconforter à l'idée qu'il n'aurait pas à acheter du chocolat pendant au moins un bon mois. Mais ce réconfort fut de courte durée, il savait pertinemment que ces offrandes en chocolats étaient faîtes à la main. Malheur extrême pour lui, il n'était pas rare que des biscuits aient un goût qui s'apparentaient plus à quelque chose d'immonde qu'à du chocolat. Le monde était injuste. Mais même si un de ses cadeaux ne soient ni brûlées et n'eut aucun arrière goût. Il les trouvait bien fades.

C'est vrai qu'il s'était habitué malgré lui à la cuisine raffinée de Watanuki. Lui qui faisait des desserts si bon. Des petits fondants qui vous envoyait direct au paradis. Mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas fait de fondant aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas fait de dessert non plus… Il s'était juste contenté de lui préparer son plat principal. Watanuki lui avait juste dit que vu le nombre de paquet qu'il recevrait, il n'était pas utile de préparer d'avantage. Watanuki avait eu raison. Il avait reçu de nombreux paquets. Doméki maudit les cieux. Lui, il ne voulait pas de la cuisine fade, non ! Lui il voulait de bons fondants !

Mais, comble du malheur, il n'avait même pas pu piquer le cadeau de St Valentin de Watanuki, car celui ci n'en avait simplement pas fait ! Il n'avait rien offert à Himawari ! Rien de rien ! Journée de malheur… Il soupira, ses bras le tiraient. Ces trucs là étaient lourds ! Il franchit enfin le portail de son temple. Il arriva bientôt au but, la cuisine !

Il déposa les lourds paquets sur la table en soupirant de soulagement. Il ouvrit son frigo et l'observa d'un air dubitatif. Il n'y avait rien dedans à part un yaourt périmé et quelques légumes à l'aspect douteux. Il soupira. Il aurait du faire les courses aujourd'hui, mais pas de chance pour lui, il avait été découragé par le poids de ses paquets. Il devrait se contenter de chocolat pour ce soir… Il déglutit pensant aux immondices sur lesquelles il pourrait tomber. Vraiment une sale journée aujourd'hui.

Il s'assit finalement sur une chaise et sortit les paquets un à un. Il les regarda et pensa que pour sa survie, il pourrait toujours manger au restaurant pour éviter de mourir à son âge d'intoxication alimentaire. Plus de la moitié des paquets étaient mal emballés. Certain même contenait plus de scotch que de papier cadeau… Cela démontrait que celles qui l'avaient fait n'étaient pas très adroites. Et par expérience, il savait que ces paquets contenaient des miracles de la nature. En entendant par-là que les chocolats ne ressemblaient à rien de trouvable dans un livre de cuisine ou dans la nature elle-même. A éviter donc.

L'air de rien ça éliminait bon nombre de paquet. Doméki ne les blâmait pas, il était lui même incapable de cuisiner correctement. Mais contrairement à elles, il n'essayait pas de fournir un cadeau de St Valentin raté à quelqu'un. Mais ce n'était pas important de toute façon, à qui aurait-il bien pu offrir un cadeau de St Valentin ?

Il regarda d'un œil expert les paquets restants. Ils étaient bien, emballés mais, il restait à faire une autre sélection. Les papiers les plus chatoyant indiquaient aussi les œuvres à éviter. Plus c'était voyant, moins c'était bon. A défaut d'être succulent à l'intérieur, ils sont beaux de l'extérieur. Il laissa donc de côté les paquets trop voyants pour se concentrer sur ceux un peu plus discrets.

Doméki se décida finalement pour un paquet aux couleur bordeaux. Jolie couleur, le rouge sans vraiment l'être, l'amour sans en avoir la couleur. Une déclaration cachée quelque part. Ça doit être son ventre vide qui le rend si poétique, vivement qu'il se remplisse.

Doméki ouvrit le cadeau hésitant. Il ne savait pourquoi mais ce cadeau semblait particulier. Il regarda le paquet fait avec précision, aucun pli ne venait entacher la face plate. Il déchira finalement le paquet. Une boîte en carton blanche se trouvait maintenant dans ses mains. Il ouvrit la boîte rectangulaire avec nonchalance. Il regarda le contenu.

Deux petits cœurs en chocolats posés côte à côte. Doméki les observa. Cela ne le nourrirait sûrement pas assez pour cette soirée, mais il ne rouspéta pas. On le lui avait offert, un cadeau n'a pas de valeur, c'est l'intention qui compte. Mais allez dire ça à un estomac affamé.

Il attrapa habillement un des deux petits cœurs, il l'observa, il semblait bon. Il avisa encore une fois. Surpris il remarqua l'absence de carte. Pas de petit mot ou même un nom. Juste une boîte avec deux petits chocolats ? Qu'espérait la personne qui lui avait envoyé ? Qu'il la reconnaisse ? Il soupira, comme s'il pouvait. Il ne pourrait pas la remercier, c'est bien dommage. Enfin, ça serait un : désolé, je ne partage pas tes sentiments, en moins à dire. Il avala le chocolat pensif.

Il ferma les yeux,

C'était si bon…

Il les rouvrît aussitôt.

Et si… ?

Doméki émit un bâillement sonore. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir correctement. Son estomac vide avait fait des siennes. Malheur, pourquoi lui ? Il passa ses mains sur son visage espérant ne pas s'endormir. En cour, il pensait que ça serait mal vu. Il regarda d'un air las son professeur écrire une énième formule au tableau. Pas qu'il trouva ça captivant d'habitude, mais là, il était vraiment sur le point de s'endormir. Il pensa brièvement à toutes ces filles à qui il avait du présenter ses excuses car il ne partageait pas leurs sentiments. C'était lassant à la longue, chaque année c'était pareil. Enfin, cette année était quelque peu différente… Il se leva quand la cloche sonna annonçant la pause déjeuner. Il se rendit sur le toit du lycée d'un pas lent. Arrivé, il s'assit à même le sol.

Watanuki se tourna vers lui et demanda :

- Himawari ne mange pas avec nous ?

- Pas là.

Réponse simple direct qui aurait pu clore la discussion si malheureusement, Watanuki ne s'était pas levé et le pointant du doigt s'était exclamé :

- Mais c'est pas possible ! Je me retrouve toujours avec toi !

- Tu crois que ça me rend heureux de manger avec un imbécile. Répondit placidement Doméki

- C'est moi que tu traites d'imbécile, interrogea Watanuki .

Bref, ils se chamaillèrent pendant tout le repas. Ça aurait sûrement fait rire Himawari pensa Doméki. Ça l'amusait lui aussi. Voir l'autre brailler inutilement était bien amusant. Ils se levèrent enfin, Doméki baillant une nouvelle fois. Watanuki l'observa un instant et demanda :

- Tu as mal dormi ?

Doméki haussa les épaules et déclara l'air morne :

- J'ai du me coucher tard pour savoir à qui m'excuser aujourd'hui.

- T'excuser ? répéta Watanuki étonné.

- Ben ouais… pour le nom partage des sentiments ect… enfin tu vois, expliqua Doméki.

- Ah… murmura Watanuki

Il ne fallait pas être très observateur pour sentir le malaise du médium. Celui ci en effet regardait ses pieds comme si c'était la septième merveille du monde. Un silence lourd s'installa. Au loin on entendait des bribes de conservation.

Doméki soupira, sale journée aujourd'hui. Il se rapprocha doucement de Watanuki l'air de rien et lâcha :

-Ah ouais, avant que j'oublie…

Watanuki releva la tête, il pencha la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils. Que voulait dire l'archer ? Il eut un mouvement de recul quand il vit le visage de l'autre garçon plus proche que nécessaire. Il sentait le souffle sur ses lèvres. Chaud et régulier. Son cœur accélérait, il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il voulut reculer mais il sentit la main de Doméki caresser sa joue. Il eut l'impression que toute force l'avait quitté. Il ne restait plus rien à part ce souffle, chaud et si doux, et cette main qui doucement glissa sous son menton pour lui faire lever la tête. Il avait fermé les yeux. Il n'existait plus. Il avait juste l'impression agréable d'être une marionnette. D'être sa marionnette.

- Joyeux White Day, souffla Doméki.

Et doucement, penchant sa tête, il l'embrassa. Il passa sa langue contre les lèvres closes de Watanuki. Doucement et avec finesse, sans se précipiter, il les écarta. Sa langue chercha son homologue craintif. Elle l'emprisonna et la charma. Les deux garçons se séparèrent, mourir d'asphyxie n'était pas très glorieux. Doméki caressa la joue de Watanuki, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Watanuki, qui avait passé sans qu'il ne s'en souvienne ses mains autour du cou de l'archer, interrogea ce dernier :

- Doméki, tu sais que le White Day, c'est sensé être dans un mois ?

Doméki se pencha alors vers Watanuki et juste avant de l'embrasser, il murmura :

- Je préfère consommer de suite.

**Fin !**

L'auteur (pleurnichant):

- Je me déteste ! C'est nul ! Ouinnn !

Watanuki (hurlant):

- Et moi, je devrai dire quoi ? Je passe pour un imbécile

Doméki (relativisons attitude !):

- Tu es un imbécile. Sinon, toi, t'avais pas à faire cette fic.

L'auteur (secouant Doméki):

- Mais je pouvais pas savoir que ça serait si pourri ! Pardon !

Watanuki (retirant les mains de l'auteur de SON Doméki) :

- Le pire ça doit être que tu offres cette fic à quelqu'un.

L'auteur (se mouche dans l'uniforme de Watanuki) :

- Maieuh ! Pardon Bloody's soul ! Je savais pas ! Pardon !

Watanuki (enlevant son uniforme sali en râlant) :

- Mais qu'elle peut être idiote !

Doméki (matant allègrement Watanuki) :

- Pas autant que toi, t'inquiète.

Watanuki (ironique) :

- Je vois que j'ai toujours la première place dans ton cœur…

Doméki (pas ironique) :

- Ouaip, sûrement…

Watanuki (hurlant) :

- Comment ça ? Sûrement ?

Himawari (qui se marre en regardant la dispute du couple) :

- Ben, envoyez des reviews pour les consoler !


End file.
